


Timmy's

by Cielsrighteye



Series: Pretty Smiles On Handsome Faces [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielsrighteye/pseuds/Cielsrighteye
Summary: Red noses and cold fingers, things that come with it being the winter.A teddy bear and love hearts, things that come with Ciel's birthday present.





	Timmy's

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing something as it is December the 14th and therefore everyone's favorite boy's birthday...

"Does it look like I care?" Ciel asked as he bunched the covers further up his arms.

"You should," Sebastian chastised, "it's your birthday, that's important." He added, "remember everything that you did for my birthday, it's unfair if you don't let me do something for yours."

"Well, the difference is that you actually enjoy your birthday." Ciel sighed and let his legs hang off the edge of his bed, "I don't."

"Oh, come on, you must want something." The boy asked, his black hair fell in front of his brown eyes, making Ciel giggle. "A teddy? You love teddies."

"Not anymore." He grumbled, "I'm eleven, does it look like I want any stupid teddies?" He quizzed, glaring at the box above his wardrobe with disdain. "I don't want anything." He concluded, "and besides, it's not like you can get me anything anyway."

"And why is that?" The happy child asked.

"Because you spent all your pocket money on that massive stash of fizzers." Ciel explained, "and your mom said that you couldn't get anything else."

"But she's just silly, I hid all the spare money that I was given by my Pop, I have a whole four dollars." He beamed. "I could go over to Timmy's and get you something right now, it would be the best present you've ever seen."

"How do you know that?" The small boy asked, crossing his arms over his chest, "You ain't gonna be able to get the best present ever at a gas station." He derided, little nose scrunching up.

"Well, you ain't gonna know that until I've actually got you something. Now be a good boy and stay." Sebastian said, a smile curling on his pale skin as he pet the boy as if he were a dog. He let his nimble fingers poke the few freckles that had surfaced on the boy's face during the long, lazy summer that had past a few months ago.

Ciel flinched and batted the hands away, "I ain't no dog." He complained, shoving the blanket off of his small body. "Mom won't want you here when she gets back, so you'll have to be going soon anyway."

"That's fine by me." Sebastian pouted, sitting up once more on the cold bed, "I was going right now this second."

"Good," Ciel said, trying to hide his face in the blankets once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow on your birthday, Sky," Sebastian said, his happy demeanour returning too soon for Ciel's liking. He leaned over the side of the bed and slipped his boots on, sniffing a little as he went.

"I done told you once and I'll tell you again, my name is Ciel, not Sky." The boy shouted from his small nest. Sebastian laughed handsomely. Ciel's mother was always telling him that the boy would indeed grow up to be handsome. "I tell you now, Ciel." She said to him whilst he chopped carrots with her on the chopping board, "that friend of yours, he will be a fine young man with ladies hanging off of his arms. You should learn a thing or two from him."

So he did. And Sebastian did too. If Sebastian spoke back to the teacher, Ciel spoke back to the teacher. If Ciel climbed to the highest branch on the tallest tree in the neighbourhood, Sebastian would be doing the same. And if you saw Sebastian wearing a green sweater around town, you could bet your weeks earnings that the other small boy would be wearing a green sweater too.

Sebastian and Ciel enjoyed having someone that was like a twin, someone that they could do anything with. Ciel had a very popular, kind, handsome friend and Sebastian had his own smart, witty, caring little Ciel.

"But they mean the same thing, don't they Sky." He laughed again, putting his winter coat on as he prepared to step out into the sub-zero temperatures. "I'll get you a present, you mark my words." The twelve-year-old sang as he left his friend alone in his bedroom.

...

"'Ello Sebastian." Came the gruff voice of the shop owner as Sebastian entered the establishment, shivering and stamping the cold out of his boots. "What can I do for you on such a fine day as this?" The man jested, peaking over the counter.

"It's Ciel's birthday tomorrow and I want to get him something." He explained, "I have four dollars so I should be good." He said, feeling proud of himself.

The man behind the counter laughed, "I don't know if that will be enough." He pointed over to the fresh produce, "Unless you want to buy him a tomato, I doubt I can help you." He said, red cheeks ruddy with his secret alcohol sessions.

"Really?" The boys asked, "I thought you guys were the cheapest in town." He frowned and received another small laugh from the tall man. "It says that on the sign." He pointed out.

"Tell you what, kid." The man said, tone hushed, "you help me with restocking the shop and I'll give you this little fella for free." He announced softly, producing a small teddy bear with a bow around its neck.

Sebastian huffed and turned away, letting his eyes roam the store. "He said that he didn't want a teddy bear."

"Seems like an awfully picky friend, I'm sure he won't mind." The man said and he took to restocking the shelves behind him with various magazines, making sure the little lad wasn't looking when those of the pornographic kind were placed on the highest shelves.

"What are these?" The boy asked as his fingers skimmed over the stock of sweets, they stopped on ones with bright wrappers, picking one up and rolling them over his fingers. He held it up to the man.

"Oh those, they're called love hearts. From England, they're new in actually, they've got little words on the front." He said, looking at the way the child's eyes lit up.

"Really? They can put tiny letters on these?" He asked and when a nod was given in response he almost squealed, "What do they say?"

"All sorts," the man commented, wiping his hands over the front of his uniform and stepping to show the boy himself. "Look, I'll open a packet, just because you're my favourite customer." Sebastian couldn't keep still, he was too excited.

The shop owner popped one of the small sweets in his hand and Sebastian squinted to read the word, his log-sightedness playing havoc. "W-w i-i..."

"It says wicked," the man prompted, helping the child out. "How cool is that?"

Sebastian looked up to the man, glint in his large, rust-brown eyes. "So cool," he mouthed before gazing back at the fizzy sweet, "can I try it?" He asked and after a sigh, the shop owner nodded, patting the boy on the back and returning back to his post behind the till.

Sebastian yelped when the sweet fizzed on his tongue, "like fizzers!" He giggled, mouth full from the hard candy. "I have to show Ciel these, they're awesome."

"Why don't you by him a packet? They're fifteen cents." The man suggested, opening up his newspaper and taking a swig of the 'tea' that sat in his mug. "Your friend will love 'em."

"You really think so?" Sebastian queried, "as you said, he's real picky."

"Of course he will, these are using state of the art technology, if he doesn't like these then maybe you shouldn't keep him as a friend." He teased, looking up briefly to revel in the shocked look he was given by the child.

"He will like them. Ciel would like anything I could give him because he's my best friend." He defended, picking up three packets of the sweets and slamming them on the counter.

"Three packets?" The man asked as he was huffed at. He shut his newspaper and began typing in the digits for the purchase. Sebastian kept the scowl on his face and the man considered apologising and explaining it was a joke.

"Yes. One for Ciel, one for me and one for my mom. She's mad that I bought all those fizzers last week." He said, counting the money he had in his hand and regretfully handing over one dollar. The man looked down at the child and thought for a long minute.

Before he gave Sebastian his change, he picked up the teddy the boy had turned down and placed it in his arms. "What are you doing?" He asked, staring down at the brown teddy bear and wondering why on earth he had been given the small item.

"You can 'ave it, give it to Ciel and if he doesn't want it, you 'ave it." He explained, "Now go one with ya, it's gettin' late."

"Thank you!" Sebastian called as he swiped his change off of the side and pulled his bought goods close to his chest. "Thank you so much Mr Timmy's!" He said again as he let the door shut behind him, a dull ringing left in his wake.

"For the last time," the man huffed as he took a large gulp of his beverage, "my name is not Mr Timmy's." He said but couldn't help the smile that climbed onto his features.

...

"What have you got there, Sport?" Sebastian's dad asked him as he walked into the living room, a cup of tea in hand.

"This is for Ciel, for his birthday." He said, picking the corners of the newspaper up and folding them over the items. "They have sweets with letters on them now." He added, holding his own packet of Love Hearts up for his father to see.

"Ah," he hummed, "that's a very nice present to get for him." He praised and reflected his son's smile. "What's that next to it?" He questioned.

"It's a teddy. The man at the shop let me have it to give to Ciel." He mused as he went up on his knees, rocking back and forth at a slow pace. He grabbed the end of the sellotape with his small teeth and pulled.

His father clicked the television on, a game show appearing on the fuzzy screen. "I'm sure he'll love it." He said before letting his eyes gaze at various willing contestants playing a silly game to win money.

Sebastian grinned, looking down at the present that sat scruffily on the floor. It certainly wouldn't win any prizes for neatness but it was good enough for him. He stood up, ready to show his mother his hard work.

His thigh brushed up against a fern that stuck out from the small Christmas tree the family owned and he shivered, a little red mark trailing up his leg. He scratched the irritated spot and continued walking down the hall, suddenly he regretted not wearing socks as he padded into the kitchen.

His mother was stood nursing a pot of stew. Sebastian climbed up onto the stool so he could look into the pot of food, "I've done Ciel's present. Do you think he's gonna like it?" He asked, looking up hopefully into his mother's eyes.

"Of course he will." She cooed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, "you do really need a haircut, don't you." She noted before pinching his nose. He flinched and retracted back on his place at the stool.

"I like my hair this length." He complained, hands going to the long strands, they curled around his ear cutely and he shook his hair to move the disturbed strands back into their original places. No amount of grooming could get his hair to stay still. Sebastian's mother had given up by the time the boy was seven.

"I don't care if the President likes your hair that length, it needs a cut." She chastised before nudging him off of the stool, "go on, get the plates out for dinner." She instructed and the boy pouted, taking the wrapped present and placing it on the kitchen side.

"Fine," he sighed, "but I still don't want my hair cut."

...

Ciel's nose twitched as always when the sound of his front door being banged on resonated throughout the house. He heard his parents complaining about the noise and he immediately hopped out of the bed.

He shivered in the cold room and put his slippers on his tiny feet as she shuffled out of his room. The knocking persisted and even when Ciel had opened the door, the child standing on the other side held his fist poised and ready to knock on the entrance to the small home.

"Sky!" Sebastian cheered as he gathered his friend up in his arms. "Happy Birthday!" He called, his present hung in his hand that was curled around Ciel's thin body.

"What are you doing here Seb? It's eight o'clock in the morning." Ciel groaned as he pulled Sebastian into the front room so he could shut the front door.

"Well, I was planning on waiting until lunchtime but I was so excited to give you your present I couldn't wait!" Sebastian gushed and pushed the present into Ciel's hands.

A very tired Mrs Phantomhive stumbled down the stairs, blonde hair in a messy bun and a pink silk gown trailing down her doe-like figure. "Good morning, Sebastian. What are you doing up so early?" She yawned, still looking as pretty as ever.

Sebastian burnt red and offered a sheepish smile, "Hello, Mrs Phatomhive, I was actually here to give Ciel his present." He explained, toeing the carpet, embarrassed. "I hope that's okay."

The woman smiled, blue eyes glinting, "of course it is, would you like to join us for breakfast?" She asked and he nodded shyly, "do you boys mind helping? Ciel, your father will be down soon."

Ciel stared down at the small parcel absent-mindedly before he met his mother's eyes and nodded, "we can help." He agreed, trailing after his mom and friend.

The smell of pancakes was enough to drag Mr Phantomhive out of bed. He was definitely not as graceful as his wife with his entrance, demanding coffee or something stronger. Although, he claimed it was a joke when he got a telling off from the woman.

The four of them sat in silence, except for the radio humming in the background, 'In my life' by the Beatles easing in a conversation. "Do you want to stay until tea today?" Rachel asked the small boy who was eating his pancakes contently. He nodded, mouth full.

Once he had swallowed his food he said, "if you don't mind." The two adults laughed prettily which had both of the boys utterly confused.

"We'd love to have you." Mr Phantomive confirmed, sipping his coffee and looking over the lip of the mug. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Ciel." He added, noting how his son had been distracted, his eyes had been looming on the parcel sat on the breakfast table.

He chuckled into the mug, knowing exactly what was happening.

...

Sebastian looked hopefully at the present that sat in his friend's hand. He began rocking on his knees again. Ciel inspected the wrapping skill, not as impressed as he could have been before he tentatively pulled one corner off of the gift.

One soft, brown ear poked out and he sighed, releasing the bear from its confines, "I thought I told you I don't like teddies." He breathed, "thank you so much though, Seb. It means a lot." He recovered and dragged his friend into a hug.

Sebastian pushed him away, his rocking motions picking up speed, "you haven't opened your main present yet." He explained, searching around the place for the little package.

"Where is it?" Ciel asked as he began to move in the hope that he would be able to find whatever his main present was. He rolled over to his side and a tiny tube rolled with him. Sebastian grinned and picked it up, his hands shaking with the anticipation that Ciel would get to enjoy the little sweets.

Ciel ripped one side off of the cylinder-shaped object before he slid the rest out. It was a packet, no bigger than his index finger. "Love Hearts." He read aloud.

"They're like fizzers," Sebastian began, "but they have words on them." He explained, giddy with delight.

Ciel carefully opened the packet, "what do they say?" He asked, a slight tint on his cheeks.

"Apparently, they say loads of things. My one said wicked which was great." Sebastian laughed, socks slipping off of his little feet.

"Kiss me." Ciel said and they both paused, "t-that's what my sweet says." He defended, face reddening all the more. "Look." He said, his voice rushed and embarrassed.

"I can't read it, I don't have my glasses," Sebastian sighed, "I didn't know it would say things like that." He said, face growing hot as well. "Sorry." He laughed but couldn't help but feel his heart deflate. He had been so looking forward to Ciel seeing it and it was ruined now.

He looked to the floor, his red socks standing out against the cream carpet. Before he could react, arms surrounded him. A little head placed itself in the crook of his shoulder and Sebastian could feel a small heart fluttering beneath his best friend's sweater.

"Thank you Seb, I couldn't have asked for a better present." Ciel comforted, "these sweets are just as awesome as you say they are."

...

Ciel snuggled further down into his bed as his mother went around, switching off his lights. "So, what did Sebastian get you in the end?"

Ciel nudged the teddy in his arms with his nose, "this." He offered, holding the toy up for a brief moment and only regretting it when the cold hit his arms, "and some Love Hearts."

"Oh you really love them, don't you." She smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think he realises that I've had them before," Ciel admitted as a sad smile appeared on his face. He squeezed the teddy tighter and rubbed his feet together. "I don't think I'm going to eat his packet."

"Honey, I know you mean well, but it's a waste." She cooed, sitting on the side of his bed and stroking his head. "It was very nice of you not to tell him that you've had them before but don't think that you're not allowed to eat them."

"I guess," Ciel mumbled as he traced the outline of the sweet packet with his finger, the light rustle of the plastic a relaxing one.

...

"What's this?" Ciel asked as he shuffled through the mail.

"I-it's letters for you, sir." The woman began, cheeks going red. "Have a happy birthday Mr Phantomhive," she finished as she stumbled out of his office.

Ciel sighed, leaning back on his chair and filtering through the various letters in his hand. His movements stopped when familiar writing appeared on the second to last letter. He could never forget that neat cursive handwriting he had seen so much.

He threw the rest of the letters onto a pile as he began to open the one he knew he would enjoy.

_Dearest Sky,_

_I am sorry that I cannot be around for your birthday this year. The Cambodian war thing has me a little caught up._  
_Happy birthday, I hope this reaches you in time._

_Did you hear about old Mr Timmy's? It's a real shame. When I return I think I'll pay him a visit. I'd love it if you could come too. Not that you can really say no anyway._

_Thank you for the shoes, they were the perfect fit and I must say that I doubt I will be single for much longer if I keep sporting them._

_Have a great day and I'll visit you as soon as we've won this battle. Best of luck with the business, I know you'll keep up the hard work._

_Best wishes,_  
_Seb .M_

P.s: Hopefully your present hasn't got lost in the post, it should be in there somewhere.

Ciel chuckled to himself as a packet of Love Hearts fell out of the envelope. He twisted the top of the sweet off and popped it in his mouth, thinking of the man. His mother was right, he had grown to be handsome and Ciel would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous about the whole 'not being single for long' paragraph. But alas, the army checked the post so that sort of thing was to be expected.

He now couldn't wait to see his 'friend' again and he began to plan what they would do first when he would inevitably return. The man looked at the calendar.

"December fourteenth, nineteen seventy-five..." He mumbled to himself as he flicked through the months he had gone through. He swivelled around and walked over to his desk, opening the top drawer and placing his new packet of sweets in. He let his eyes linger on the other packet in there, the plastic was practically turning to dust and he pulled it out. He still owned the first packet of Love Hearts he had received from his partner and he had been given a new packet each year for his birthday, "Doesn't feel like ten years." He mused before shoving it back in the wooden furniture and pushing it shut. "Doesn't feel like ten years at all."


End file.
